


Like Fire and Ice

by Jazzmcjazz



Series: Wizard!Chop [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Adult Themes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut, Witchcraft, Wizard!Chop, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: Two opposing wizards of the Cockbyte kingdom begin to realize they aren't so different after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been extremely sick over the past month and have neglected my health, so I haven't updated any of my older stories but those updates will come over the next couple of days! I am also getting back into my roots (my first fanfictions were about The Creatures, back in the day) so I am writing some Cow Chop stuff. Any and all requests are welcome!

Clouds began to roll across the sky of the Cockbyte kingdom, and the eastern wizard watched from his tower as the townspeople slowly began to recoil into their houses, away from the approaching storm. He leaned his head into his hands and sighed, watching as they began to settle into their homes and relax. Most people wouldn't find a storm peaceful, but James loved the rain. He summoned it for the king with his powers whenever the townspeople began to grow restless about a drought. Most people in town didn't even know James existed, but rather thought the King had powers and summoned the rain to protect them. The tower James resided in was on the eastern-most part of the kingdom, near the border walls and the great forest. People rumored it was an abandoned military station and while some children dared to break in and snoop around, James would scare them out by creating fake ghouls of the "dead soldiers" to give them a story to bring home. 

 

"James, aren't you going to retire to your quarters soon? I made some tea." James turned around and saw his apprentice, holding a pewter cup. 

"Thank you, Joe. I'll take the tea, I just wanted to watch the storm before I go to bed." James crossed the room and grabbed the cup, ruffling Joe's hair. Joe nodded and walked with James towards the window. 

"When are you going to stop working for the King and just let the drought happen? You don't get any credit..." he asked. James sighed. 

"I really want to just stop. But I feel like these people wouldn't be able to find their way out of a wet paper bag, let alone figure out how to make due during a drought. This place would be on fire within a week."

"You mean like that fire?"

"It's a metaphor, Joe-"

"No-no. Look!" Joe pointed out the window across the city and his eyes widened a bit. A hut was on fire, presumably the bakery but he couldn't tell from this distance. The rain had yet to fall and James felt himself tug at his dark blue robe, anxious. James set his cup of tea down and headed towards the door but Joe grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh come on now, James. Let the rain take care of it, you aren't a fire fighter..." Joe sighed and he tugged himself away, grabbing his staff.

"I'm just gonna take a quick look, I won't intervene. I promise. I'll be back before you know it, keep a watch on the tower." 

James headed down the long spiral staircase and through the maze of corridors before heading outside. The clouds rolled above and he felt the air grow electric as his boots clicked along the cobblestone streets. He paused to retie his ponytail and pulled his robe closer against him, throwing his hood over his head. Lights slowly turned on in the houses James passed and in no time he arrived at the shop on fire. The shopkeeper was frantically shouting for help outside, lugging buckets of water from the well to put it out. James stayed tucked to the side and watched, waiting for more people to help out but no one left their home, out of fear of the storm. He sighed and gripped his staff tight, looking up to the sky. 

_I hope this doesn't reveal me. Please let no one see me...please..._

James tapped his staff on the cobblestone twice and a gust of wind swept through his robe and up into the sky. His skin felt like it was ice and the sky above cracked, lightning streaking over the sky angrily. The shopkeeper looked up and panicked, caught outside during the storm. Suddenly, the clouds ripped open and rain began to pour down in sheets. The wind that swept over James picked up some of the rain and doused it on top of the fire, quickly extinguishing all of the flames. The shopkeeper looked around, confused but thankful. He didn't spot the wizard, but instead hurried into his extinguished shop to hopefully cover the holes from the flames before his entire shop was flooded by the rain. James sighed and he felt his skin turn to normal as the wind died down. The rain continued its onslaught, heavily encouraged by his spell and he fixed his hood to protect his face from the rain. 

"So you're the fucker who's bringing the rain, huh?" James turned around and was faced with a young man in a black robe. He had short black hair and a rather slim frame, his eyes had a distinct glint in them. 

"And if I am, what the fuck is it to you?" James retorted, leaning on his staff. The man walked forward and James felt his skin grow hot. 

"I don't particularly appreciate it. You keep fucking up my drought fires..." he said, holding his hand out. James' focus shifted from the man's face to his hand, and watched as a small ball of fire formed in his palm. It didn't falter as the rain attempted to quell it, which took James back a little bit. 

"So you caused the fire just now?" James asked, making distance between them. 

"And if I am, what the fuck is it to you?" the man mocked. "My name is Aleksandr. I don't know what your deal is with making this kingdom rain all the time, but it may be in your best interest to cut the shit." Aleks glared at you before walking away, and before James could make a retort Aleks' robe burst into a big blue flame, before making him disappear into ash all together. 

James was left alone in the dark and rain, confused. He wasn't going to give up the kingdom's safety just because of one hot headed kid with powers, but he wouldn't deny that he was curious about this. He hadn't come across another wizard in ages, so having one directly defy his powers was certainly peaking his interest. The walk home was cold and James shivered as he pulled his robe close, his clothing now thoroughly soaked. When he got back to the tower, he shrugged his robe onto the floor and shivered. He heard water running near his quarters and found Joe running a bath. 

"I guessed you'd be cold, so I thought you might like this" Joe admitted, laughing. James smiled and started tugging his clothes off. Joe sat on the windowsill across from the bath as James stepped inside. The water was so warm and he sank to his chest, untying his hair to let it dry. 

"So, I see you put the fire out." 

"The guy was helpless, all I did was push the storm along." James admitted, closing his eyes.

"Do you know what started the fire?" Joe asked, handing James his cup of tea from earlier. He thought back to Aleks but pushed the thought into the back of his mind.

"No idea, he didn't say." he lied. 

"Hm, ok. Well, try to get some rest tonight." Joe headed for the door of his chambers and bowed.

"You too, Joe. Have a good night." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have now created a Cow Chop tumblr! chopped-jazz.tumblr.com. Feel free to follow me or shoot me messages or requests!! Also let me know how you think this story is!

The morning sun peered through the dusty window and James pulled his light sheets over his face to hide himself. He wanted to stay in bed for just a little longer, basking in the warmth. He heard his bedroom door creak open along the stone floor and paused, pretending to be asleep. Joe came in, dressed in a plain grey tunic and green slacks with a brown sash holding everything up. He had forgotten to shave over the past few days, normally liking a clean face. Putting down James' cup of morning tea, he crossed the bedroom to the window and opened it lightly to let in some fresh air. The plant that sat on the windowsill rustled as a small breeze came through. Joe smiled and brushed his fingers along the leaves, feeling them perk up under his skin.

He looked out the window and noted the apple tree next to the tower and motioned towards it. The vines which stretched along the tower walls pulled themselves away from the stone and reached out, bridging themselves towards the tree. There was a pop, and one of the vines pulled an apple down off of the branches. The vines crawled back up onto their spot on the tower, the one holding the apple reaching up to the window and handing it to Joe before slithering back to its place to sunbathe on the warm stone. Joe smiled and set the apple down next to James' cup of tea before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

When all was silent again, James untucked himself from the sheets. He smelled the cooling scent of mint and looked at the mug of tea. Joe was too good of an apprentice to him, and too good of a friend. He crawled out of bed and stretched, sighing as his muscles and bones cracked. He crossed the room and grabbed his cup of tea, soaking in the warmth in his hand and looked to the apple, which he would save for later.

Soon James was dressed in a white tunic and grey pants with a bronze sash holding it up. His hair was tied into a neat bun, his blonde streak stretching through one side. A messy black curl fell in his face but he decided to leave it. Joe greeted James at the bottom of the stairs as he slung a bag over his shoulder.

"Off to go adventure?" Joe asked.

"Just going to check out the town after the storm." He replied, stuffing a few coins into his pocket to buy a treat on his way home. Joe smiled.

"I'm going to be getting some herbs and fruit, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you Joe. You are too kind." James ruffled Joe's long shaggy hair and smiled, heading out of the tower.

The streets were bustling as people started setting up their stalls after the storm, getting back to business as usual in the kingdom. Merchants, traders and craftsmen of all kinds lined the once barren cobblestone streets, haggling deals with people walking by. Most people didn't pay any mind to James as he walked through. He certainly got his share of glares from time to time, mostly because he was unknown to the vast majority of the kingdom but it didn't phase him all that much. He was used to being stared at, it came with the perks of being a magical mystical being.

James reached the main courtyard of the town and paused. Summer was definitely a bustling time, and children could be seen running back and forth in what looked like a play.

"Help me, help me oh royal knight!" One of the little girls screamed, standing on top of a grain barrel.

"I will save you, my princess!" One of the boys cheered, grabbing a twig and holding it out like a sword. In between the girl and the boy stood a man. He was in a red tunic with black pants. He crouched and barred his teeth, and you recognized his face instantly.

"She's my captive! You won't take her alive!" He roared playfully, swiping slowly with his hand at the boy. The boy dodged it and laughed, swinging his stick.

"Die, evil dragon sorcerer! You cannot stop me!" The man reached into his pocket and unfurled a handful of small red paper shavings.

"Look out, knight! The dragon can breathe fire!" the girl screamed. The man blew the paper out of his hand and a cloud of red specs flew around in the air. The boy blocked the makeshift flames from his view and leapt forward, stabbing the man with the twig.

"Rrrrawr!! I am bleeding!!" The man sank to his knees, throwing more red paper everywhere before collapsing to the ground. James snapped out of watching when the crowd cheered, clapping for the performance. The man stood up and picked the young girl off of the barrel, setting her on the ground next to the boy before the three of them bowed. The small crowd began to separate and the man bent down to the children's level.

"What a great job, guys!" he laughed, rustling their hair. The girl laughed and hugged the man while the boy smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Marchant! It's so much fun when we get to play knight and dragon!" the boy said. Aleks smiled and reached down towards the steel cup by his foot. The cup, which had been off to the side during the performance held a few coins, donated by people passing by. He poured the coins out into his hand and split the pile into two, before handing one pile to each of the children. They gazed at their coins happily. "What do we do now??"

"Go buy some food for yourselves, and come back later, yeah?" Aleks stood up and smiled and the kids chased eachother down the street.

"So when you're not burning houses you are a part time actor?" James laughed, walking towards Aleks. Aleks crossed his arms.

"And when you're not playing water boy, you're what, walking around town?..." Aleks joked back, eyeing the other wizard. James laughed. 

"Water boy. Yknow, hadn't heard that one before. That's a good one"

"Thanks. And no, I'm not a part time actor. There's a surprising amount of kids in the area that are homeless, so sometimes we do a little busking to get them some money for food." Aleks said. James nodded.

"I didn't take you for a guy to give a shit about homeless kids." James admitted. The young kid seemed like such a prick the night before.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't judge someone from the first time you meet them"

"The first time I met you, you set a house on fire, dickhead" Aleks laughed at the remark.

"Dickhead... I like you, man. You should come visit sometime so we can chat, wizard to wizard" Aleks pointed towards a tower off in the distance, buried almost completely by the mountains that surrounded the north part of town. "Swing by later tonight." Aleks headed off into the crowd and before James could stop him, he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently last semester kicked my ass, so sorry for the delay! I have a lot of time over break, requests are open!
> 
> P.S. This chapter contains adult themes!

James sat at the bar cautiously, twirling his pint of light beer in his hand as he thought. The sun had just begun to set, and the younger wizard's offer to come over rang in his ears. Part of James loathed the fact that this new kid thought it was funny to light shit on fire all the time, but considering he helped some kids get money to eat earlier, he couldn't have been all that awful. 

_Thunk_

James snapped out of his daydream, a damp glass now sitting in front of him. A thick, bulky hand connected to the glass, and as James followed the hand up to the arm and body it was connected to, met eyes with the bartender. 

 

"You look more out of it than half the sloshed fuckers in here." He said, picking the glass up and cleaning it with a dark grey, damp rag. 

 

"Piss off, Brett. I'm not drunk." James waved his hand. 

 

"Yeah, I know. I sell the cheapest beer in town, and I know you're not one to pay too much coin to get trashed, but i've only sold you one beer." Brett commented, pointing the cloth at James. "Thats how I know you're out of it." James sat back on the bar stool and sighed. 

 

"Turns out there's another wizard in town and I've been invited to meet with him later." James said quietly, looking at his glass. Very few people in the town knew there was a wizard to begin with, let alone that it was James. 

 

"Oh? That's a little weird, do you think he's going to be any trouble?"

 

"Remember all of the wildfires we've been having this season?" James looked up and Brett sighed. 

 

"I dunno James, do you think this is the best idea? What if he wants to meet with you to fight you?" Brett asked, setting the glass, now clean down and picking up another one. In the corner of the bar, sounds of a scuffle began to erupt. Before James could look up, Brett slammed the glass on the table. "If I have to leave this fucking counter to come break you up, I'm breaking each and every one of your necks. If you're gonna fuckin' fight, take it outside!" He shouted across the bar. The corner began to quiet down, tending to their drinks yet again. James peered back into his beer. 

 

"I could probably take him if it came to that. I just wanna talk to him I guess." Brett leaned against the counter, face to face with James and smiled.

 

"You lonely old fucker."

 

"I'm not lonely, what the fuck Brett?" James snapped back, squinting. 

 

"Are too. Aside from Joe, you don't talk to anyone from the wizard council anymore. You barely talk to the townsfolk. Accept it dude, you just wanna make a new friend, and considering this kid knows magic too, its a plus for you." James looked down and signed. 

 

"Maybe- maybe that's part of it. I don't know." James pushed the glass towards Brett and stood up, flipping a couple pieces of silver onto the counter. "If I don't come back tomorrow have a beer on me." Brett laughed and pocketed the coin. 

 

"I'll have a beer on you regardless, old man."

 

* * *

 

A light drizzle dressed the cobblestone as James tugged his hood closer to himself and walked across town. He saw a dark tower looming off by one of the court walls, presumably another military tower long abandoned, much like his. James knocked on the dark, hickory front door and waited. From behind the door, he heard a crack, a couple yelps, a scream and various other noises before the door cracked open. 

 

"Who are you?" A bearded face in a black robe peered out the door, squinting. 

 

"HighWizard James. I was told to come here to meet with Aleksandr?" James said, trying to hide his face from the rain as it began to pour heavier. The door shut for a moment, had James offended him. A few more yells echoed behind the door before it opened fully this time. The man behind the door was rather tall and a bit stocky, a dark scruffy beard and black hair dressing his face. 

 

"My name is Trevor, assistant to Aleksandr." Trevor waved inside and James nodded, coming in. The two traveled up a flight of stairs before arriving at a fireplace. "Aleks will be down in a minute, feel free to hang your robe in the corner and shout downstairs if you need me." Trevor commented before snapping his fingers. A puff of grey smoke whisked around him before he disappeared into a pile of ash, pouring down the stairwell. James shrugged his robe off, standing in a light tunic and slacks, throwing his robe onto a chair in the corner. He paced the room, looking at the various trinkets and oddities hung around the room. Things like animal skulls, vials of ashes, bird cages and stones surrounded by chalk circles sat on shelves. In one corner, a plush chair was surrounded by towers of books, some with the cover missing, others with stains. Picking up one, he flipped through the pages, noting the endless spells and charms decorating the paper inside. James felt his face heat up as he continued reading, scratching his beard. 

 

"It's rude to touch things that aren't yours." James turned around and spotted Aleksandr, perched lazily on one of the chairs by the fireplace. With his demeanor, it would seem like he was there for an eternity, but he certainly wasn't there when James first got here. Silent like a cat, I suppose. 

 

"My apologies. You have a fascinating collection of text." James shut the book and laid it gently down on top of its stack. Aleks smiled. 

 

"I do a lot of reading in my spare time. Mostly text about the dead or forbidden books, they're the most interesting." James moved to lean near the fireplace, soaking up the warmth as the rain cooled against his skin. He looked at Aleks, taking in his relaxed pose. He was in a dark tunic and dark trousers, hair messy. "I'm quite fascinated you came over."

 

"You invited me, why wouldn't I?" James asked, laughing. 

 

"I believe I threatened to set you on fire the evening before." 

 

"While true, I could never pass up a chance to meet another wizard." James admitted out loud, partially to Aleks, but partially to rationalize with himself. Aleks nodded and stood up, pacing around the room. 

 

"You don't see many other wizards around here, do you?" Aleks folded his hands behind his back, crossing the room and eyeing the stacks of books. 

 

"Not particularly. Which reminds me, your assistant's evaporation earlier was quite interesting to watch. Turning himself into ash? That's certainly new to me." Aleks laughed. 

 

"Yeah, Trevor is a real fireball." Aleks picked up a book and flipped through a few pages, scanning them with his finger. "Do you have an assistant?"

 

"Yeah, his name is Joseph. Quite a bright kid." James smiled. A pang of guilt hit his chest when he realized he never told Joe about his late night adventure across the town. 

 

"I'd love to meet him sometime." Aleks smiled into the book before shutting it and turning to look at James. The two stood quiet for a time, and in any other situation it would've been awkward and anxiety inducing, but for now it was calming. The fireplace cracked behind James and he let the warmth soak into his clothes. "You're a HighWizard?"

 

"Indeed, I am." James nodded. 

 

"So you've been alone for quite some time."

 

"What makes you say that, Aleksandr?" James looked quizzically. He wasn't wrong. 

 

"HighWizards spend years, decades, up to centuries crafting their art to achieve that title..." Aleks walked closer, the book falling out of his hand and back onto a stack with the others. "They avoid mortals, sitting in their tower to master the arts. I hope to be a HighWizard one day." James felt heat spread across his entire body, much different from the heat from the fireplace. It wrapped around itself in thick ropes, permeating his clothes and winding up his body. James tried to move but felt himself glued in place. 

 

"I don't know what you intend on-" James started, but before he could finish, Alek's hand was cupping his jaw, scratching at James' beard lightly. 

 

"You haven't been touched in decades, have you?" Aleks was so close to James, it felt like fire was coating his face as Aleks talked. He could break out of this, he know he could. He could cool his body down, cast a spell and be out the door in a moments notice. Brett's words of getting into a fight or a trap rang in his ears sharply. But James didn't move.

 

"What do you want?" James asked. The grip on his jaw tightened and Aleks' mouth connected to his own. He tasted like smoke which didn't surprise him in the slightest, but the slightest tinge of cinnamon pulled through. James' instinct was to pull away. Run, just run as fast as you can, he's going to kill you if you don't run. But he stayed. 

 

"You." Aleks grinned after breaking the kiss. James felt his body heat even more, his pants growing a bit uncomfortable. Aleks pressed himself up against James, moving to nip at his neck. James felt himself gain control of his arms, and instead of punching or casting spells, allowed his fingers to roam against Aleks' chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the fire against his skin and wanting to envelop himself in it. Aleks tugged on James' tunic and pointed towards a set of stairs heading upwards. James felt his legs unlock from the floor and found himself following Aleks hastily, pulling his tunic off in an attempt to cool his body. The two reached Aleks' chambers and while James didn't have much time to soak in what it looked like, realized his chambers looked much like his own, save for the darker banners and linens.

 

James pushed Aleks onto the plush, down bed, pulling at his tunic in any attempt to see more of the younger wizard's skin. He felt something light inside of him and began kissing and nipping across Aleks' skin. Aleks moaned and laughed to himself, watching the older wizard unravel before him. Perfect. Aleks palmed James' pants roughly, pushing his body up into James' roughly. James rutted back against him, groaning. 

 

"This is ahh- this is not where I thought my evening was going to go." James panted out, letting Aleks overtake his body, flipping onto his back on the bed. Aleks straddled him, pressing his body down onto James' crotch. 

 

"Oh, and you think we're stopping now?" Aleks ground against James' hard erection and moaned. He tugged his pants off, a thick, dripping cock pointing out one of the pant legs of his undergarments. James stared up in bewilderment. He certainly wasn't against being with guys, he just hadn't done it before now. Joe showed some interest in him every once in a while, but didn't really pay any mind to it, just chalking it up to him being a horny teenage boy. James reached up and tugged the waistband of Aleks' undergarments down, grabbing Aleks in his calloused hand before stroking him gently. "Shhhhh...." Aleks hissed out, leaning back and letting the light of his fireplace illuminate his body. James felt him grow thicker in his palm and smiled. Aleks felt a pressure growing in his stomach and pushed against James, not wanting to be done. 

 

"P-Please let me make you feel good, James..." Aleks panted, moving to get off of his lap. James stared at Aleks, curious to what he had in mind. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to make you feel good. Like you haven't before." 

 

"If you promise you aren't going to hurt me..." James started and Aleks nodded excitedly. Aleks pulled James' trousers down with his teeth, letting James' thick cock spring forward. Aleks wrapped his hand around it firmly and began stroking, his mouth covering the tip eagerly. Aleks started working a rhythm, lapping and sucking James eagerly. James moaned loudly, fearing at first that Trevor would hear them both before ignoring it all together. He felt himself unwind, warmth spreading from Aleks' mouth into his stomach, before spreading into his entire body. His muscles relaxed and his body began to tingle. Aleks lifted his mouth off James' cock with a soft pop and twirled his finger. 

 

"Turn over for me, baby." Aleks moaned out. James felt a tinge of fear in his stomach, knowing what was going to happen, soon being replaced with excitement. He had the power to stop this if he wanted to. He was a HighWizard, he could stop this at any time. James nodded and flipped onto his stomach. Aleks' hands palmed across James' ass, hearing a pleasant chuckle from behind. "I promise you're gonna like this. Just relax and enjoy the ride, ok?" Aleks rested his hand on the small of James' back and soon, a warm heat flowed from his hand into his stomach. James moaned softly, feeling his muscles relax, his cheek pressing into the soft pillows. Aleks pressed the tip of his cock against James' hole and James' first instinct was to clench and get away from the object, but the heat from Aleks' hands didn't allow him to clench. He was still certainly tight, noticeably so by Aleks' groans as he pushed his way in, but none of it hurt. Aleks' continued his spell on James, heating his muscles until James' ass made contact with the soft skin of Aleks' stomach. Aleks waited for a minute, allowing James to adjust and moving his palm to James' cock. 

 

"O-oh holy f-fuck Aleksandr..." James moaned out, feeling himself raise his ass to take in as much of Aleks as possible. As Aleks started thrusting, a heat came from his palm and flowed into James' cock. 

 

"S-such a good boy. Taking cock like a good little slut..." Aleks moaned, driving himself in faster. James clenched his fists in the blankets, feeling waves of pleasure wash over his body. He felt himself reaching his peak and groaned. 

 

"I'm g-gonna a-ahhhhh..." James moaned, feeling his face grow hot. 

 

"Do you wanna cum for me? On this cock?" Aleks drove into James hard, feeling himself grow closer as well. He smirked, letting the heat from his hand grow hotter. James cried out. 

 

"P-please!" James moaned. Aleks stroked James' cock firmly in time with his thrusts. James cried out as thick ropes of cum shot from his cock onto the sheets below, waves of pleasure washing over his face. When he thought he was spent, however, he felt himself fall over the edge again. And again. And again. "a-ah f-fuck Aleksa- fuck!" James shuttered underneath Aleks' grasp, being pulled through orgasm after orgasm. Aleks smirked as his spell continued to work through James, making the wizard below him dissolve into a shuddering, pulsing mess around his cock. Aleks groaned, cumming inside of James, feeling him reach climax a few more times around his cock. James was screaming at this point, his body completely over sensitized. When the orgasms stopped, James felt himself fall into a pile on the sheets, careful to avoid the copious amounts of his own cum. 

 

"F-fuck Aleks wh-what did you do?..." James groaned, smiling and feeling his sweat cool on his skin. Aleks snapped his fingers and the sheets whisked away the mess of liquids they had gathered. Aleks pulled himself out of James and laid next to him, combing his fingers through his hair. 

 

"A spell I had been working on for a while. I wanted to try it with you." Aleks smiled and ran his fingers through James' long curly hair, having fallen out of his bun sometime during their romp. 

 

"M-my body feels like it's covered in stars or something." James pulled himself closer to Aleks instinctively and Aleks ran his fingers across his back. 

 

"Sleep, we can talk more in the morning..."


End file.
